


Mia Papa

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo
Summary: “Not Papa,” he sighed to himself. “Cardinal.”
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Mia Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fantastic art of @shoomlah on Tumblr! The opening is taken from the caption of said artwork. Please enjoy my first ever Cardinal Copia (or should I say, Papa IV) fic!
> 
> P.S. the Sister’s outfit is also wildly inspired by @shoomlah!
> 
> (idk how to link things on here but please check her out if you haven't already!)

_He stumbled back to his quarters, the afterglow of the ritual rapidly fading. He was sweaty. Sore. He was always sweaty and sore—why did he think it would be any different this time around?_

_He brought the wash cloth up to his face, and paused. After a moment of hesitation, he started carefully wiping away the unfamiliar parts of the skull paint._

_There he was, underneath it all, looking back at himself from the mirror. The same as he had always been._

_“Not Papa,” he sighed to himself. “Cardinal.”_

He hung his head down and sighed, bringing his palm up to his face, covering it.

Suddenly, the door rattled open.

“Fantastic ritual, Cardinal!” The Sister said, taking off her veil and unpinning the underveil from her head. “Oh, pardon me,” she caught herself, pausing at her error and giggling, as she removed the underveil and shook her hair free, “I mean, Papa.” She smiled to herself and placed them on the bedside table and proceeded to undo the rest of her habit starting by sliding the capelet from her shoulders.

The Cardinal looked up at the mirror again, the dark makeup under his eyes now appearing more smudged, and underneath revealed even more of his tired eyes.

He sighed once again and proceeded to wet the cloth once more.

The Sister waited for his reply as she undid the cord around her waist, but only heard the gentle splashing of water. She continued to listen, perking her ear up, waiting for the chime of his voice as she stepped out of her shoes. When she didn’t hear him, she made her way towards him to the bathroom, her footsteps almost silent as her stockinged feet moved across the carpet.

She stopped at the doorway, her hand resting on the frame as she watched his bowed head in the mirror, his hands working the washcloth to his face.

He lifted his head away from the sink as he finished, leaving the washcloth in the water, his head still hanging low as he watched the swirls of black paint mix with the faded white that he had washed off earlier.

The Sister watched and all of a sudden her previously elated mood switched as she watched her lover slumped over the sink, his palms flat on the counter, his shoulders tensed, and in that instant, she pictured the immense weight that those shoulders were now to bear; the weight of something great, much greater than both of them.

She approached him slowly, the sound of water droplets from his hair hitting the sink, gentle but clear in the acoustics of the washroom. She laid a hand behind his shoulder, and she felt her heart sink as he flinched from her touch. He looked towards her, his face damp with smudges of gray still littered on his skin, and his eyes still dark with much more stubborn stains.

He turned to her slowly, leaning his hip against the counter as one hand went to her waist, but he did not look at her. She caressed his face, watching, waiting for him to speak.

“This,” he said, looking at the floor, as if hidden among the tiles, the answer to his thoughts would reveal itself, “I don’t know if I am- how can I-”

“No.” The Sister said, grabbing his shoulders and straightening him up.

“You’ve done it.” She held his face in her hands. The Cardinal held softly onto her arms, his eyes still not able to meet hers, “you’ve beaten them,” she continued, softly shaking his face in her palms, this time he looked at her, his mismatched eyes glossy, and dare she say it, almost lost, “his sons are gone, and _he_ is gone..”

She moved her hands towards the back of his head, getting a more steady grip of him, her thumbs caressing his cheeks, “you’ve done it!” She told him sincerely, her brow furrowed as she forced him to look deeper into her eyes, as if to make him see what she saw, how she saw him.

“Papa,” She said, her voice low and insistent. He gripped his hands tighter on her skin.

“Papa Emeritus..” she continued, “the Fourth.”

As she said the last words, she saw his pupils react.

She breathed in, as she watched his face change, a smile playing on her lips.

“Papa.” She said again, and like a switch, the Cardinal’s demeanor changed. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer, his lips crashing against hers.

For a second he felt totally overwhelmed. He had finally got what he wanted, what he planned and worked so tirelessly on for so many years. The moment he revealed himself, the deafening roar of the crowd upon his ears, it was the greatest ecstasy that no other vice could ever deliver.

However, in the solitude of his mind upon returning, upon the stripping away of the frivolities, and dare he say it, of the mask, he saw in the mirror, every doubt and dismissal of his former Patriarch.

_“When a cat wants to eat its own kitten, it accuses it of smelling like a rat.”_ He would say, as a warning, as a threat.

For years he let it go on like this, had it not been the support of his few loyal, truly loyal followers, he would have abandoned this mammoth task long ago. Until one underhanded compliment more and yet another empty promise, he had had enough. A rat? Well there was a saying, only rats know the way of rats.

However when he returned, he thought he had succumbed to the ever present voice of the Patriarch in the back of his mind, and instead of letting it fuel his spite, in that vulnerable moment, he let it fuel his insecurity; until she came and reminded him of who he truly was.

The Cardinal pressed his body onto the Sister’s, pinning her against the counter. Their breaths heavy, he paused the kiss for a moment and looked into her eyes.

_“The shining and the light, without whom I cannot see..”_ He breathed. He looked at her flushed face, her bright eyes; the fire inside him awakening once more. “I may not have written it, but if I had, it would certainly be about you..”

The Sister took a breath, “Oh Papa..” she said longingly, having a moment to caress his face, before he kissed her again.

Those words were strong enough to stoke the embers of his dying confidence once more, it gave him the vigor he so foolishly let dissipate from himself. He lifted her up, sitting her on the counter. The Sister grabbed onto him for dear life, for she thought that if she ever broke the kiss she would lose him forever.

The Cardinal snaked his fingers up her knees, and along her thighs. The Sister moaned against his kiss, her grip tightening as she felt his touch. His hand reached the warmth between her legs and caressed her through her clothes. The Sister moaned again, feeling herself grow ever fonder, her walls clenching, she had never felt to empty. She wanted to cry out, but the kiss had caught her in a trance.

However, the Cardinal had other plans. He broke the kiss, looked at the Sister’s dazed and almost disappointed eyes as he trailed his hands up one of her thighs. The Sister looked down, lifting away the skirt of her habit.

Underneath it, revealed her stockings, held up by the clips of her garter belt. One by one, the Cardinal worked each clip, his eyes never leaving her as she watched his hands slip underneath the hem of her stocking, his palms hot against her skin as he slid it down her legs. The Sister bit her lip as the touch of his hands sent gooseflesh up along her thighs, to her dripping core. The Cardinal lifted up her leg as he discarded the unwanted garment, lightly kissing up her leg as he did so, with the Sister, practically squirming in her seat. He took another agonizing moment as he did the same to the other.

Finally, he returned to her, his palms parting and grazing up her thighs.

“Say it again,” he whispered, his lips closing around her jaw.

The Sister could hardly say a word, her breath was heavy as she felt one of his hands, lift up her leg, resting it on the counter, while the other caressed her through her underwear.

“Say it.” He whispered again, almost in a hiss.

The Sister felt the soft scratch of his moustache as he kissed her jaw again, just underneath her ear.

“P-pa--” Her mind was in a fog, with his breath against her ear and his fingers slowly hooking onto her underwear.

The Cardinal purred against her ear has his fingertips breached her lips below, ever so slowly, trailing his fingers along her wetness.

“Papa..” The Sister breathed, barely able to get the word out.

The Cardinal purred again, his fingers now working, sliding along her folds and finding her clit.

The Sister gasped, gripping his shoulders, “Papa..”

“Yes, my dear, keep going..” he hissed, his fingers dipping and curling inside of her as his thumb pressed and rubbed on her clit.

The Sister gripped the Cardinal’s shoulders, her hands hooking underneath his arms.

“Papa-!” She called out as his fingers worked tirelessly against her, as his body kept her pinned, his free hand still held onto her leg, keeping her open.

He whispered to her, cursing in his mother tongue, hissing filthy things into her ear as he led the Sister to her undoing.

The Cardinal worked his fingers faster, deeper, until she finally reached her orgasm, her body and her grip around him tightening as she rode herself out on his fingers, and gradually, her body and her tension slowly deflated as she finished.

The Cardinal slowly withdrew his fingers, trailing them up her slit. The Sister shuddered, her nails digging into his skin as he gave her clit one last brush before he parted his hand from her.

He lifted his hand, and the Sister’s eyes followed, her breath hitched as she saw the Cardinals glossy fingers, a string of fluid stretching between them as he moved them apart, the Cardinal smiled, his eyes turning to her.

“Will you do as I say, _la suora?_ ” He said, giving his fingers to the Sister.

The Sister breathed in as she took his fingers in her mouth, her hand gripping his wrist.

_“Sì, Papa..”_ The Sister gasped in between licks.

_“Buono..”_ The Cardinal smirked, as his eyes watched her, his heart full and his groin hot.

He took his hands and lifted her up from the counter, walking back towards his bed. He set her down and the Sister sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes tilted up to the Cardinal standing before her.

“Worship me.” He said, his voice low and sinister as he undid the button of his trousers.

_“Sì, Papa..”_ The Sister smiled and took her hands to his clothes. She ran her palm up his bulge, caressing him through his clothes, earning a low groan from The Cardinal.

She undid the zipper and took out his erection, she could almost feel her mouth water at the sight. She took his length into her hands, and with her eyes trained on his, she took the head of his cock to her lips.

The Cardinal sighed, his fingers going through her hair, down its length and twirling a stray curl in his fingers.

Slowly, the Sister took in his length, letting it momentarily hit the back of her throat before retracting again. She caught her breath, a string of sticky saliva clinging to her lips and the head of his cock. The Cardinal’s eyes marveled at the sight, but he didn’t need to say anything else before the Sister worked him again, she licked along the underside of his length before meeting her lips to suck his cock while her hands pumped his shaft.

The Cardinal, almost breathless but keeping his composure, cradled the Sister’s head in his hands, matching her rhythm, his hips slowly moving in time with her mouth.

The Sister took this opportunity to reach to the back of her habit, and began to undo it’s clasps.

She felt the Cardinal almost vibrate against her as he slowly reached his threshold, she left the task of her clothes and grabbed his hips, moving her mouth more, determined to make him come.

The Cardinal struggled, he gathered the Sister’s hair in one hand and tightened his grip, the Sister’s mouth and tongue leading him to his orgasm, until one final pump of his hips, he kept the Sister around his cock as he spilled himself onto her mouth.

The Sister gripped the Cardinal’s trousers, swallowing what she could, letting him give her all that he could. The Sister pulled again, breathless and her jaw dripping with saliva, watching proudly at the Cardinal above her, his head thrown back and chest heaving. She wiped her chin with her habit, a smirk painted on her lips.

_“Bellissima..”_ The Cardinal breathed as the Sister stood to his level, his eyes meeting hers. He held her face and kissed her once again before he took a hand and proceeded to unzip the back of the Sister’s habit.

The Sister broke the kiss and turned around. She let the Cardinal slide her clothes over her shoulders, as he devoured her neck, sucking at her flesh. As the fabric fell to the ground, the Cardinal turned his attention to her bra, unhooking whilst his mouth never left her skin.

He slid on hand over her breast, molding it in his hand, earning a breathless sigh from the Sister, while his other hand moved down between her legs. As he moved his hand, the Sister’s reached over back to him, one hand going into his hair, while with the other she steadied herself with, holding onto his hip. The Sister’s grip on the Cardinal’s hair tightened, and her brow furrowed as she felt his fingers find her clit again.

“Papa..” she moaned, lifting her leg up on the bed. The Cardinal hummed against her, and licked her skin.

“Say it again.” he purred, “who am I?”

The Sister let out another lilting moan, _“mia Papa..”_

The Cardinal growled, bearing his teeth and digging them into her skin before pushing her onto the bed. The Sister crawled towards the center of the bed, lifting her hips up as she looked over her shoulder, a playful and mischievous smile painted on her lips. The Cardinal ripped away his clothes, as he watched the Sister playfully wiggle her hips at him.

The Cardinal crawled on the bed towards the Sister, burying his face between her hips, and inhaled, her scent sending a twitch to his cock. He ravaged the Sister through the thin cloth, his teeth grazing her cunt, making the Sister yelp and giggle.

He then straightened up, still on his knees and pulled away at the remaining fabric that kept her skin from him. The Sister lay her head on the pillow, opening up her hips. The Sister felt herself clench, as she felt the exposure of her wet and sensitive flesh.

To the Sister’s delight, the Cardinal did not wait long before he lined himself along her, pressing the head of his cock at her entrance. The Sister groaned, waiting for him to move, her finger gripping at the sheets.

The Cardinal, leaned over her, hand on his cock, ready to thrust in and hissed in her ear.

“Tell me again.”

Slowly, he pushed himself into her, earning a frustrated groan from the Sister.

“Please-” She strained.

“I said tell me.” He gritted his teeth, nipping at her ear and pushing in another inch.

“Please,” she begged, _“Papa.”_

The Pope buried himself into her to the hilt, the Sister cried out as all parts of her were filled.

The Sister cried out his name, _his title_ , as he thrust his cock into her, her voice, her words acting as fuel. The power he thought he lost mere moments before, rushing back into his veins, powering every muscle in his body, the euphoria he felt as all those people chanted his name creeping back into his system.

The Sister felt her end nearing as The Pope’s thrusts came deeper and faster, she tried to call out, but only garbled cries left her throat as he used her. She saw stars behind her eyes as she surrendered to the crashing waves of her orgasm, but she knew he was far from finished.

The Pope hissed into her ear as he felt her orgasm, her muscles clenching tightly around his cock, milking him, but he continued to slide in and out her, overwhelming the Sister.

Overstimulated and in sweet, sweet agony, the Sister finally found her voice.

_“Papa!”_ She cried out, and like a trigger, she felt his nails dig deeper into her skin as he gave out his last thrusts, spilling himself inside of her. The Pope’s body strained as he bottomed out on her, holding himself as he felt his seed leak out onto the Sister’s thigh, before his body finally relaxed, and letting himself down on the sheets next to the Sister.

Breathless and elated, the Sister watched her lover’s face, his chest still heaving as he lay beside her, his eyes closed. She scooted closer to him, her hand going to him where she felt his heart, still quick in his chest.

The Pope reached for it, squeezing it in his hand and touching his forehead to hers.


End file.
